1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizer for vehicles including a hollow member and a method for manufacturing the stabilizer, and relates particularly to a technique capable of contributing to the weight saving of the stabilizer and facilitating the design and manufacture of the stabilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stabilizer for vehicles has a function of connecting a stabilizer bar to a suspension device of a vehicle and stabilizing the attitude of the vehicle using a torsional reaction force of the stabilizer bar. For example, the stabilizer for vehicles is configured so that the both ends of the stabilizer bar formed into a U-shape are connected to an operating portion of the suspension device to fix a torsion portion of the stabilizer bar to a vehicle body frame by a fixing member, and, thus, to receive the torsional reaction force. The stabilizer bar is formed by bending a hollow pipe (hollow member) to contribute to weight saving.
Meanwhile, there has been known a technique of using a solid member and changing a cross section according to a portion (for example, see Jpn. UM Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 58-45130, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 62-21642, and Japanese Patent No. 3350446). There has been known a technique of making uniform principal stress and shear stress produces according to an applied external force.